Destiny's Gift
by ktakn-yeni
Summary: its funny how destiny plays with our lifes. Kagome was a normal school girl. With normal friends and normal life. So.. how could a men turn back all that! And how could he become her best friend! Now that they so close... could they get any closer?
1. Default Chapter

Destiny's gift  
  
By: ktakn yeni  
  
Disclaimer: you know i dont own inuyasha! So dont make me suffer!  
  
Summary: its funny how destiny plays with our lifes. Kagome was a normal school girl. With normal friends and normal life. So.. how could a men turn back all that! And how could he become her best friend!! Now that they so close... could they get closer??  
  
AU: so new fic! I dont know about this.. if you guys like it. Tell me and i continue.. i you dont...well. bad luck. Lol.. no... tell me i need to know.. so now to the read!!  
  
---- O ----  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
It's hard to say how it all started. It's funny. My female best friend said once.. "you never remember the exact moment you met a friend. But you will always remeber the moment you met your love". I still don't know about that statement. But.. who hadn't had a problem trying to found out if you're in love with your best friend? I think it's a question that.. it doesn't have an answer. I still don't have it. But if it helps .. i remember how i met him.. its funny how i can't even remember my breakfast, or some birthdays.. or even some names... but i can remember how i met him.  
  
---- o ----  
  
- "i can't believe that we're in ninth grade already!!! I'm so old!"  
  
- "don't be so melodramatic kagome!" sango answered. Trying to relax her best friend.  
  
- "how can i be calm!! In four years i'll be in some college far away from here...!! i don't want to leave you or any of my friends..." kagome was sudenly very frighten about her future. Her goal was study medicine in the best university in japon. And that meant leave her hometown and all she knew to go to the capital.  
  
- "don't be scared kagome.. you have to be ready. This four years means everything. You know the grades are important to be accepted in COLLEGE.. it's not time to be a child.. you've 14 years old already!". she tried to calm her.  
  
It was true. This last four years would mean everything for them. This last four grades would determine your promedy to start a new college. And for kagome.. she would had to have very goods grades, medicine was a very hard carrer. But she still wanted to make it.  
  
kagome was in shikon no tama school. And this was the first day of the new school year. They would have new classmates. Girls classmates. To kagome disgrace, she was in an only girls school. Wich for her.. was kind of boring. But she was there already 9 years.. so four more wouldn't hurt right?  
  
- "sooo!.. ninth grade! This is so exciting!" kaoru, kagome's classmate yelled through the room. She neared kagome.. saludating her .. "it's been so long kagome! How are you been!! How was summer!! Did you met any cute guy??!!" kagome smiled.  
  
kaoru was the type of girl who always thought of guys. ALWAYS. She wasnt a bad girl. She just was special. Very special.  
  
- "no cute guys kaoru.. just me.. and the country.. and the family of my cousin". She answered telling her that she hadn't met any guys.  
  
- "what???? You're 14 kagome!! And i've never met you any boyfriend!! Come on girl! Its time to be a woman!" yes.. she was very special.  
  
- "i'm happy this way kaoru.. that i´ve never had a boyfriend doesn't means i'm a freak" she reasured kaoru  
  
- "kags its right kaoru.. we don't have to be thinking in guys the all time! "sango supported kagome.  
  
- "ok.. what ever.. but remember.. in august is the anniversary week!! And you know what that means!!" she said exciting.  
  
- "what? You're already thinking about that??? We just got to school.. and you're thinking in six more months??" kagome said a little surprised about kaoru's excitment.  
  
- "yeah!! New year... new classmates for the guys!!" she couldn't stop her happines.  
  
Kagome sighed.. "sure kaoru..sure"...  
  
The shikon no tama school.. had a parallel school. An only boy's school. And every year.. in the anniversary week. Both school join and make teams between the parallel grades. since 7 to 12 grade is done. Kagome had participed in 2 anniversary weeks already. but she had had enough. That week was hell for the normal people and heaven for the popular one. The couples joined that week showing off the popular match. The first A.W (annniversary week) to kagome had been good. But she didnt have many friends, first for her shyness and second.. because all the guys of her parallel grade were popular.. and she didn't like that. She had a few friend from that grade. But they were very few.. "just the necesary" thought kagome.  
  
--- o ---  
  
the bell rang. Calling the entire school to gather at the school gim. The director welcomed tthe students, there were acts, music, speech from the director and president of students. And then.. every grade was sent to its respective classroom. Kagome had a new teacher, new classmates, new subjects, and new classroom. This was very exciting for her. And for her friend sango. Kagome's group was sango, her best friend, and ayame, her other best friend. They were always togheter. And kagome was very happy with them, she couldn't ask for more. But no one can be completely happy. And kagome wasn't. They weren't always three. They were four. Kikyou had been transfered to another school. She was the kind of revel girl. And the director expulsed her. So now.. she was in another school..less strict. But kagome still missed her friend. Even though kikyou was the revel one, she always had time for her friends. But kagome was afraid of loosing her now thast she was in other school. She didn't know what would happen and that scared her.  
  
That day went fast. She met her new classmates, and teacher. The teachers delievered journals for the girls and. Finally sent her home. Tomorrow would be a new day. And this year would be very exciting! Kagome couldn't wait to find what this year would bring her.  
  
AU( ok so... hi! ( i think i'm starting a new fic.. lol... to aclarate a few things. In my country. The last four years of school are very important.. 9, 10, 11, 12 grades. here they're called.. enseñanza media. And each grade is called :  
  
9 grade ( 1° medio 10 grade ( 2° medio 11 grade ( 3° medio 12 grade ( 4° medio  
  
i dont know the US school system. So i will use this one.. kay? Is not so hard, so dont trouble yourself. Besides. I need this system to develope this fic. This was the prologue. It was short cause of the same. I think the rest of the chappys would be longer. But first i need to know what you guys think. I know this was boring.. but i needed to get you in the fic and in the story. Wou will found out later. Well i hope you liked it. And even is just a prologue i would like a review.. even if its one lol.. see ya!  
  
Ktakn. 


	2. innocence

Destiny's gift  
  
By: ktakn yeni  
  
Disclaimer: you know i dont own inuyasha! So dont make me suffer!  
  
Summary: its funny how destiny plays with our lifes. Kagome was a normal school girl. With normal friends and normal life. So.. how could a men turn back all that! And how could he become her best friend!! Now that they so close... could they get closer??  
  
AU: lol. First of all. Sorry for taking me so long. I just started school again and i already have homework T-T. But well.. what can you do right? Now i wanted to thank you both who reviewed my fic. I was thin king in changing it to pg-13 for the swearing and all. So now i let you know if you look for my fic and don't find it in PG.  
  
DREWSANGEL: I have planned many things. i just hope you like it. And thanks  
  
INUYASHA – FREAK15: thanks for be my one and first review. Lol . hope you like this chappy.  
  
So now read it!  
  
---- o ----  
  
CHAPTER 1 : innocence  
  
- "another test???" kagome was exhausted.. it had been four months since she started and she could not be more tired. The rithym in this year was more demanding. "but we just got out of a complete tests week!! I don't want more!!" she complained to her friend.  
  
- "I know! This is so unfair.. i want winter vacation!!!" ayame joined with her anguish.  
  
- "3 more weeks.. and we will be far far away from school! Just 3 weeks more.." ayame supported her friend. "besides.. tomorrow is that thing with the other school.. so now you can have fun..".. she affirmed.  
  
- "what thing?" kagome asked.  
  
- "there would be sports games between grades..." sango told her..  
  
- "that means that they will be coming here?????" kagome complained. She didn't like that at all. She just wanted to get out of school, have a nice vacations and return fresh for the next semester.  
  
- "yeah.. ".. sango wasn't happy about the decision also.  
  
- "yeah! Finally! My cousin told me, they have a new classmate." Kaoru said, approaching them.  
  
Kaoru had a cousin in the parallel grade. Sagato. He was nice. A very polite person. He always answered the questions about his grade to kaoru. He was very polite.  
  
- "yeah? What's his name?" kagome asked trying to sound interested.  
  
- "i don't know.. the only thing i know is that he was transferred from other city". Kaoru said not really caring about this guy. His cousin had told her that he wasn't cute.. so kaoru just forgot about him.  
  
- "you don't like it kaoru? It's a new classmate. There you have.. a new boyfriend...!" kagome joked her friend.  
  
- "you know kags that if i would like him.. i would get him.. "she said laughing "but they said he wasn't cute.. so.. i don't care.. "  
  
- "i don't know about that.." sango said.. "everyone has different tastes.. maybe if you see him.. you like him.."..  
  
- "we'll see.." kaoru said  
  
the bell rang. Meaning the students could go home.. 'freedom!' kagome thought. She didn't like this about the boys going to her school. They were so presumptuous. She just hoped that this new guy wouldn't be like that.  
  
-----------o----------  
  
- "hey kag! Sango!! Here!!" someone yelled. Kagome and sango had arrived to their school. And went to the gym. They already knew that the event would be in the school gym. So.. every grade, male and female, would be there. When they felt someone yell their names, they found out it was miroku. He was one of the few friends that the girls had in the parallel grade.. the ninth male grade.  
  
- "hi miroku! How are ya? It's been some time since i last saw you!".. kagome said saluting her friend. He quickly opened his arms for the hug. "miroku....miroku..." she said when he didn't left her. "come on miroku!!!! Don't be a lecher!!" kagome started to get nervous... "sango!!"... and SMACK! Miroku let go of kagome.  
  
- "hi sango..." miroku said scratching his head.  
  
- "hi miroku" she said smiling.  
  
They went to sit in the corner. Far from all the school. Like the girls, miroku also didn't like this kind of celebrations. He preferred to have fun with his friends.  
  
- "so.. why the shikon male is here?? The AW is until august." Kagome said to miroku.  
  
- "i still don't know.. the director told us that your director had invited us to play mix sports with you. Some kind of celebration for the date" he tried to explain.  
  
- "so what has this day that's so special?" sango asked.  
  
- "how can you not know??" miroku answered mocking sango.  
  
- "do YOU know?" kagome said.  
  
- "no..." he said matter of fact.  
  
- "it's saint peter today" someone said behind miroku  
  
kagome and sango looked behind miroku, and found a guy.. taller than miroku. with silver hair. Pulled up in a high ponytail. He had the cuttest white dog ears kagome had never seen. He weared a red wifebeater. And black pants. His eyes were golden, deep golden, beautiful golden.  
  
- "is that right inuyasha?" miroku turn around and asked the guy.  
  
- "yeah.. the teacher told us in the class. Don't you remember miroku?" this guy said to miroku. He didn't look the girls, inuyasha just looked between miroku and the games.  
  
- "cough cough!" sango coughed so miroku took the hint and introduce them.  
  
- "oh right! Sorry... inuyasha.. this are kagome and sango.. girls from the ninth female." Miroku said  
  
- "hi.." inuyasha said coldly.  
  
He didn't care about girls. They just were.. girls, besides, he was sure they would be like any other, thinking always about guys and love. Those kinds of girls were so shallow for inuyasha. He had never met any girl who wasn't like that.  
  
- "hi inuyasha" sango said. But didn't like the tone of inuyasha so she just got back to talk with miroku.  
  
- "hi..inuyasha.. "kagome said. She found this guy cute. But that didn't matter. It wasn't his cutteness what caught her attention. It was his despise. "you're the new guy?".. kagome asked since she had never seen him.  
  
- "yeah.. he is the new.. the only new.." miroku reassured kagome.  
  
Kagome looked at him. Why was he that way? That guy intrigued kagome. She didn't know why.. but he did.  
  
The afternoon went fast.. teams played their games, popular girls were with their popular boyfriends. Normal girls were just watching the game, far away from the normal guys who were watching the games also. And friends between grades were together having fun of their own, laughing at the popular, the games and all. Just passing time together. And now it was time to go. Time come back to the normality.  
  
- "kag.. kikyou called me. She said that we could go out now.." sango said to kagome. Kikyou had called her to spend some time together.  
  
- "sure why not!, lets go!" kagome said happily. She always was happy when she had some time with her friend.  
  
- "can i go?" miroku said.  
  
- "sure lecher.. you know we would have invited you anyway" sango reassured him.  
  
Kagome smiled at the couple. She noted the attraction between both. But never talked about it. Until sango didn't realised for herself, until she didn't told her, she couldn't said anything. Kagome then looked at inuyasha. Who was just sitting there, looking the gym.. alone. So kagome just did something that miroku and sango surprised.  
  
- "you want to go?"  
  
inuyasha looked at her surprised. It wasn't of every day that someone invited him. Specially someone who he had been mean. "me?".  
  
- "yeah you. Want to go or not?" kagome smiled.  
  
what could inuyasha loose. Right?  
  
- "ok..whatever." inuyasha tried to sound not really interested.  
  
- "great! Then its settled. Lets go.. kikyou must be waiting for us". She said again happily. She didn't know why had she done that. But now it didn't matter. Maybe she could just know him.  
  
They left the school. And went the place where they would meet with kikyou. And there she was. With her dark hair and nice smile. She weared pants blue with this little chain.. around her waist. And a red sweater with her bag pack. Kikyou noted miroku and this cute guy with them. She saw him.. and found him incredibly cute.. with his hair and ears. And those eyes!.  
  
- "hi kikyou! How've you been!" kagome greeted her. So did sango. Kikyou said hi to both girls and then the guys.  
  
- "kikyou this is inuyasha.. he's new in miroku class".. sango said.  
  
- "hi inuyasha.." she said very interested. She HAD to know him.. this would be interesting.  
  
- "hi.. "again he said. Didn't caring that much.  
  
And they went to the park. And the to the plaza. And then to the mall. All the time they were having a good time. Laughing and having fun. But kagome noted that inuyasha didn't laugh with them. This created a weird feeling in her. She didn't like to see him so lonely.  
  
- "so.. inuyasha's your name right?" kagome closed to him.. and retired from the group to talk with him.  
  
This surprised inuyasha. What did she want with him! But he thanked the gesture. So he followed the conversation.  
  
- "yeah.. inuyasha kurosawa" he answered him.  
  
- "nice to meet ya inuyasha kurosawa" she smiled at him. "i'm kagome higurashi".  
  
- "feh!" he tried to show no interest.  
  
Kagome laughed at his 'feh'.  
  
- "so where are you from, miroku told me you were transferred.." kagome made conversation with him.  
  
- "i'm from nagasaki. My father wanted to come here.. so resolve a couple of his business" that sure got him! Why had he told her that?  
  
- "wow. Your dad must be very important".. kagome said.  
  
- "you could say that.." inuyasha answered.  
  
It was incredible how they got to talk. The next couple of hours you could see how they connected immediately. The group were surprised by such chemistry. Kagome asked him about his life.. about his friends, his family.. sure they were just taking with no trust between each other, but still, it was amazing. Even inuyasha got lost from everything and focused on their talk. And he actually let himself enjoy the walk. Both didn't talk that much with the group. The just stooped to see if they were still behind them. And then they just keep walking. Talking, laughing.  
  
- "what??! So i like video games.." kagome said laughing.  
  
- "yeah right! Girls are all the same! Make up and boys and eternal love!!" inuyasha answered her with his smirk.  
  
- "not all women are the same inuyasha.. you should know that" she answered him smiling.  
  
Suddenly kagome heard a scream.. both turned back.. and saw kikyou walking to them. - "sorry inuyasha.. can i seak with her for a second?" kikyou interrupted them.  
  
- "sure" he said a little surprised.  
  
Kikyou took kagome by the arm and walked far from the group.  
  
- "why are you doing this??!" kikyou said to kagome. She noted the angry tone in kikyou.  
  
- "what ? what am i doing" kagome didn't know the cause in kikyou's anger.  
  
- "i don't want you to like him!! I LIKE HIM" kikyou answered her.  
  
- "what the hell are you talking about!! You're paranoid". Kagome felt her anger rise when kikyou said that. How could she said something like that. Sure kagome didn't like inuyasha. But that didn't give her the right to tell her something like that.  
  
- "look kags.. i like this guy.. and i want to know him.. but i can't if you don't leave him alone" she said in a more calm way.  
  
- "do what the hell you want kikyou!! I don't care about him! I just was talking with him!! If you want get with him.. be her girlfriend. Eat him if you want! I don't care.. but never again tell me something like that!! Never told who can i like or not is that ok!! And now go talk with your oh so love.. "kagome snapped. She was so angry with the reaction of kikyou. She never wanted to flirt with inuyasha.. she just wanted to know him. And he seemed cool. A nice guy. Yes he was cute.. but that never took notice of kagome.  
  
Kikyou just looked at her.. then showed her a weak smile and then took off to walk with inuyasha.  
  
- "good luck kikyou. I hope he likes you. He's a good boy" kagome whispered.  
  
------------ o -------------  
  
AU 


	3. confrontation

Destiny's gift By: ktakn yeni 

Disclaimer: you know i dont own inuyasha! So dont make me suffer!

Summary: its funny how destiny plays with our lifes. Kagome was a normal school girl. With normal friends and normal life. So.. how could a men turn back all that! And how could he become her best friend!! Now that they're so close... could they get any closer??

AU: again T-T i'm so sorry for taking soooo very long. I'm very occupied with school and stuff. I don't have much time to write.. this is the first day where i dont have a thing to do so now i'm here writing for you guys. Updating will be slow and i'm sorry i will try to make it sooner.

----- o -----

the clock marked 7.15 am. And kagome was late as always.

- "oh my god!! Mom!! Why didn't you wake me up!!! i'm gonna be late again!!" kagome yelled from her bedroom to where her mom was.

- "i yelled you kagome, but you didn't even listened to me so i got tired.". her mom answered to kagome.

Kagome sighed. She wasn't feeling that well. She still thought about her discussion with kikyou. That had hurt. And had hurt very bad. But kagome didn't know why was so mad, if it was because she had a fight with her dear friend. Or because kikyou had been so damn unreasonable. Damn that women could take kagome out of her locker!!

After the fight kagome didn't return to inuyasha's side. She just started a conversation with the girls and miroku. She noted the look that inuyasha gave her. And she felt bad. But the minute she saw kikyou taking inuyasha by the arm and dragging him with her. She just knew.

- "they make the perfect couple" she whispered.

And she wouldn't interfiere with that.

----- o -----

"kagome! Hey! Wait!" sango yelled trough the halls to reach kagome.

Kagome noticed her friend and stopped to salute her. She put her best face, hidding the feeling that was with her, that feeling of guilt, and anger, and saddness. All at once. But kagome wasn't afraid that sango would discovered her. One of kagome's virtues was hidding her sad feelings. She could be know as a happy girl. Very happy. Very friendly. And nice. It was just a few times were you could see her sad. But it was in rare cases. Kagome didn't like to drown in her own saddness. She thought it wasn't worth it. So that smile she put on. was to hide, and not let anyone see her sadness, kagome didn't wanted that her friend would be sad to. It was better this way. She didn't bothered anyone, and she could be alone with out anyone bothering her.

- "hey sango !! i'm sorry i didn't hear you!" she said smiling to her best friend.

- "you're alright?" sango was worried about all that had happened that friday. And wanted to find out if kagome was fine.

- "what do you mean?" kagome was surprised by her question.

- "i couldn't talk to you after that horrbile fight you had with kikyou." Sango told her.

- "oh.. that" she said almost whispering.

- "yeah is that...i was worried about you.. what was that all about, you're alright??" sango asked her.

- "yeah.. it was kikyou like always".. kagome said hurt.

- "what?, why? What did she do" sango was getting intrigued. She had never seen kagome so mad like that time.

- "kikyou liked inuyasha." Kagome just said.

- "oooohhhh" sango understood immediately. "and you also like him?" she suddenly asked.

- "WHAT?? NO!!" kagome bursted out. Sango looked at her. And then she just calmed herself. "why everyone keep asking that.. i don't like inuyasha. I was just having a good time getting to know him." She said, then took a deep breath. Looked to the sky and said "you know.. inuyasha isn't like everyone in that school, so that's why i found him a nice guy. Hard to get. But nice guy anyway. That's why i wanted to be her friend. Then suddenly kikyou snap that shit to me about how she likes him and i'm getting in the way.." kagome was finally getting her frustration out and sango was glad. "i just was so shocked by her reaction, and then i get so mad.. she wasn't been unfair, even if i would have liked inuyasha she didn't have the right to tell me that! That's why i just snapped". She finished her side of the story.

Sango was surprised, kagome was telling the truth. And she felt bad for her friend. Maybe kagome was right and kikyou was being very unfair. But sango was still kikyou's friend, and she needed to know both sides of the story. And she would known. She had to.

- "i'm sorry kagome.." she didn't know what to say to her friend.

- "it's ok. I don't care about him. i don't mind kikyou trying to be with him, it was just the way she said that.. it hurts". Kagome finally realised she had told sango her true feelings. But she didn't mind it. She felt better.

- "kikyou did wrong. But if you don't care about him, then this should be easily solved" sango reafirmed her friend.

And kagome just smiled at sango. She was truly her best friend.

- "we better get to class or miss sara will be very mad" sango said to kagome and she just smiled.

----- o -----

inuyasha was in math class. sitting besides miroku. He was thinking abou this huge mess that happened last Friday. Why did that girl kikyou had yelled so much to kagome? Even though after that, kikyou had been talking to him and he had found her very atractive and amusing. She was fun, but in a more aggressive way. Kagome was funny and sweet. How could two person be so much different and even that still be friend.

- "women" inuyasha whispered.

- "what's wrong inuyasha?" miroku asked him. "you seem to be thinking very much.. and i haven't see you think since you got here" miroku joked trying to get him a smile. But the only thing he got was a bump in his head. "you're welcome my friend".

- "feh!" was the only thing inuyasha responded. He wasn't in the mood for jokes.

- "don't worry inuyasha.. we'll see what will happen with the girls" miroku said and smiled.

Inuyasha was very surprised about miroku. He didn't represented his true self at all. And was glad that he had him by his side. But still...

- "feh!" was just his reply.

----- o -----

kikyou left the school to meet with sango. She had called her to talk about last friday. Kikyou knew that sango would take kagome's side, but she agreed anyway. Sango had the right to know her side of the story.

- "hey sango" kikyou said a little sad but with confidence in her eyes.

- "hey kikyou, how've you been?" sango said trying to start good with her friend.

- "i've been better".. kikyou said.. but she couldn't hold it any more. "is she ok?" she asked.

- "yes, she's ok" sango responded.

- "is she mad?" kikyou again asked.

- "she's more hurt than mad" sango told her honestly.

- "hurt???!!" kikyou didn't understood. "so she really liked him!"

- "how can you be so stupid kikyou! She didn't care about him, she's hurt by you!" sango snapped

- "me?? why?? I can understand if she's mad, but hurt?. The only thing i did was trying not to hurt her" kikyou said looking down.

- "how can you said that!! You shuted her up, you aparted her !! you told her who to like!! You prefer fight for a boy than a friendship! How can that not hurt her explain me please!!" sango yelled to kikyou. Maybe kagome was right. Kikyou was been very selfish.

- "you don't know a shit about me!!!!! it passed trough your mind that i did it for us? For kagome and i? Do do you think it did not hurt when she falled in love with the same guy i falled for? Do you think i was glad that we had to fight for some stupid guy??!!" kikyou responded very in a very angered way. "..i don't want to fight more with kagome. She's very close to me, and i don't want to loose her more than i already have." Kikyou explained "i like inuyasha, and i don't want to fight more with kagome. I just.." kikyou just stopped.

Sango just watched her. She couldn't believe it. Was this right? Or was this so wrong??? She knew kikyou's feelings were true, but the procedure was totally wrong. Just then she felt something wrong. This was not right. Kikyou couldn't be this way. No she could not.

- "kikyou. I understand your feelings. But try to understand that, even in this kind of situation nowbody gives you the right to tell her who to like. I know you care for her. But you're doing it in the wrong way. Just talk with her an try to solve this problem. If you don't want to loose her then don't fight with her over a simple men, besides. He seems to like you. And she doesn't care. So there you go. Talk to her"

the sun was shining, there wasn't a single clown in the sky. The day was beautiful. And kikyou for the first time thought that her acting was wrong. She looked at the sun. And then looked at sango.

- "there's a first time for everythiing"...

---------------------------o---------------------------

an: ok so.. again. Gomen for taking so much to update. This chappy may seem boring, but it was necesary for the story. Hope you update ' and.... i need a beta... if you want.. leave me a review with your mail. It would be very useful to me... pleaseeeeeeeeee

ktaknyeni


	4. Talking

Destiny's gift By: ktakn yeni 

Disclaimer: you know i dont own inuyasha! So dont make me suffer!

Summary: its funny how destiny plays with our lifes. Kagome was a normal school girl. With normal friends and normal life. So.. how could a men turn back all that! And how could he become her best friend!! Now that they so close... could they get any closer??

Chapter 3:** Talking**

---------- o ----------

the days went fast. School had inmediately started with tests and homeworks. This new rythim got the best of kagome. She was having a hard time to get used to the stress of the last years of it. But she tried the best she could. And she thanked that. It was easier for her to forget the hole trouble with kikyou. A week had passed since that day and things were just getting back to normal.

- "hey kagome!!! How are you?!" kaoru yelled through the classroom. They were in change of hours. So they had no teachers.

- "good kaoru.. and you how've you been?" kagome polited said to her classmate

- "never been better, the other day i was watching tv. And i just saw the hottest guy i've ever seen!!" kaoru said aproacching her. She was jumping and was so happy that made kagome to laugh at her discovery.

- "and who did you see?" she made conversation

- "his name is orlando bloom!!, and he just sooo cutee, he has this beautiful eyes, and charming smile!, i've found looove!!" she said, her eyes shoving some kind of fire, that scared kagome.

- "ooh. Yes.. i've seen the guy on tv. He's cute..." she said trying to be accord with her friend. She knew the personality of kaoru, she was very revel, she liked to be on the other side of the rode when everyone was in the normal one. Kagome respected kaoru's ways of acting. And always supported her classmate likes. That way everyone was happy. Right?

- "be careful kags!! He's mine!!" kaoru said again with that fire in her eyes.

- "hehehe, don't worry kaoru chan. I have my own platonic love" she said.

- "and who might be that lucky guy?" kaoru asked

- "his name is matthew perry. Do you know him? he acts on FRIENDS, the most funny show ever!" kagome answered. What the heck. She was also a teen.

- "oooh yes, he's very cutee!!" kaoru said jumping.

- "kags... here comes the teacher!" sango whispered to her friend.

Yes. Life could be simple, without guys, without dramas, just your friends and school.

---------- o ----------

- "can i talk to you?" someone whispered to kagome at the school gate. it was already time to go home, and kagome was just getting to the bus.

- "kikyou?" kagome siad surprised to see her there.

- "can i?"

- "sure... lets go to the river"... kagome said.

Near her school was a beautiful river, that separated her city. It was very popular as turism. And had the most cute cost kagome had seen ever. She liked that river, it was her favorite place in the hole city.

- "so..."

- "i'm sorry about last friday.. i shouldn't have said that... it was wrong from me" kikyou snapped just as quickly as kagome blinked.

- "its ok. Kikyou." Kagome said no looking at her. Just looking the river.. and kikyou was surprised to be forgiven so easily.

- "are you sure??" kikyou said not believing her friend

- "yes, i'm sure... i don't have a problem with you liking inuyasha. I don't like inuyasha, so now you can have him" she said with a smile in her mouth. She was sad. But was hiding it.

- "bu... but..." kikyou wasn't understanding a thing. Kagome always surprised her. She could be so calm about this things.

- "but what kikyou.. isn't that what you wanted?, look. If you want i can even help you" she said again with a smile. "inuyasha seems a nice person, i dont mind talking about you to him". she truly was ok with the fact. She didn't mind about him.

- "kagome... i thank you about inuyasha, but, i dont want to loose you, like i said, i was wrong, and forgive me. i will never put our friendship in danger just for some guy..." kikyou said looking at her shoes.

Kagome looked at her... and suddenly, just run to hug her friend.

- "kikyou... thank you" kagome whispered.

- "you're welcome kags" kikyou managed to say.

- "sooooo now would you go to look for me after my activities next friday??" kikyou said changing the subject.. she was happy to have her friend back.

- "sure.. like always kikyou.." kagome smiled

kikyou turned to leave... then she turned back to look at kagome.

- "and i'm taking your word on the inuyasha's thing okay?" she said smiling.

Kagome laughed.

- "ok kikyou, no problem".

---------- o ----------

inuyasha was a very special person, and kikyou loved at the moment the little she knew about him. even though she had only seen him one or two times, she was definetly going to try to win the guy.

She was very popular between the revel group, few people knew that kikyou was expulsed from kagome's school, basically because of her behavior. And kikyou loved been revel, she could do everything she wanted. And now she wanted inuyasha, and she would have him. yes her friend kagome had given her green light, and she would take that chance.

- "prepare inu-chan" kikyou whispered.

---------- o ----------

- "yeah, sure.....inuyasha too?....yeah...ok....bye" miroku had finished his conversation over his cellphone.

- "why did you say my name?" inuyasha asked simply.

- "what do you say if we go out with the girls next friday?" miroku answered with a question, and that was the perfect answer for inuyasha.

- "no..." inuyasha replied. Miroku suspected it would be dificult to convince inuyasha, but he had to make it, if not, sango woul have him death.

- "why not?" miroku asked again.

-"because..." inuyasha answered eyes closed, without caring what miroku was trying to do.

- "that's not an answer!!!" damn it was going to be hard to convince this boy.

- "yeah it is" inuyasha smiled, but then hearing no answer from miroku, he opened one eye to look at him, and was surprised to see a very serious face from his friend. "look miroku, you're going to be with that sango wench—"

- "hey.." miroku replied at the finishing name inuyasha called sango.

- "sorry, i call every women that way" inuaysha smiled. "anyway, you're going to be with her, and you know how i am, i'm not going for be third weel. Besides, i will be boring so much, and i prefer a thousand times be in home and watch FRIENDS" he finished his spech.

- "see what??" miroku asked.

- "FRIENDS!!, how can you not know it!! Its the best sitcom ever!!" inuyasha yelled.

- "you're crazy, you know that??" miroku looked rather worried about his friend.

- "no..you're crazy for believing i would be going with you guys"

- "and you think i would be that stupid and let you alone?? No mister, that's why you have to come" miroku smartly implied.

- "what are you talking about?" inuyasha asked a little curious.

- "i don't know if you like kikyou, but she will be there to, if you don't like her, you can talk with her as a friend, that way you won't be alone, and we can all have a good time".. miroku finished.

- "mmm... i don't know" inuyasha was thinking what to do. Kikyou didn't bother him at all, he even liked her a little, she was funny, and pretty, but he didn't socialize with people that much.

- "come on!! I would buy you ramen!, please, do it as a favor to your dearly beloved friend!!" miroku finished knealing beside his friend and pleading.

- "ok ok... i'll go.. but only if you promise to buy me ramen!! Eh!!" inuyasha replied. Even if the girl wasn't all that nice, he could still have ramen.

- "yay!!!!, thanks man. Ok.. so friday at 4.00 pm in the plaza ok?" miroku said happily

- "ok..." inuyasha praid for no troubles.

---------- o ----------

- "what are you doing next friday?" sango asked her friend.

- "pick out kikyou after her activities, why?" kagome answered tiping something in her computer. She was at home with sango, and were having a nice afternoon meeting, where they could talk about everything.

- "what a coincidence! Me too!, kikyou called me yesterday.." sango smiled, and prefered not saying anything about the guys, either way, she didn't even know if inuyasha would come.

- "yeah? Great!! Let's meet us at 4.00 pm at the mall?" kagome asked.

- "sure!"

kagome praid for no troubles, and kikyou was one, but she hoped she could still control her like always.

---------- o ----------

an: ok so now this is chappy 3 yay!! I hope you liked this one!! I would ry to update the faster i can kay? See ya.

Ktaknyeni


End file.
